


different worlds

by XSENBY



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jackson and Youngjae tease Jinyoung A Lot, Jaebeom loves being a Dancer, Judgmental Parents, M/M, Unconditional Love, Underlying Backstory, Yoongi and Jaebeom are Besties, jinyoung just wants to sleep, mentions of mental illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSENBY/pseuds/XSENBY
Summary: Jinyoung was conventional, Jaebeom wasn’t, and yet Jinyoung fell for him in every single way possible.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	different worlds

**Author's Note:**

> tw// 
> 
> there are mentions of mental illnesses, self harm, and other triggering elements. please be cautious if these are triggering for you.

Something about the filter of the air tasted differently on _Jaebeom’s_ tongue as he lifted his head towards the sky, watching the cloud pace and pass each other with small bumps and tugs. Little strings of fluff being left behind in the actions. Fixating the sunglasses perched on his nose, Jaebeom folded his legs under each other with the chopsticks between his lithe fingers. This’ll probably the last meal for the week since he didn’t scrap enough to afford for this week’s food budget. Dedicating majority of his money for paying for his backhanded studio apartment that barely gave him warm water and proper air conditioning. But an apartment is an apartment, _right_?

Something about the bulgogi, steamed rice, and small thing of undercooked ramen made his stomach gurgled happily as he patted his tummy with earnest and dug in with the last little bit of joy filling his heart. The meat reminded him of home, when his mother would spend hours in the kitchen preparing dinner to only sit down with an exasperated sigh and sweat forming at her brows. She would say a few words, watching the most important men in her life devour her cooking without touching her plate. Some off putting statement about not being able to stomach her own cooking at times. 

A clinking against the metal can by his feet made his head shot up from the to-go container, meeting a familiar gummy smile and slanted eyes hidden by fluffy ash brown hair. His height easily towered over Jaebeom’s sitting body on the bench, overly large coat touching his knees while his boot covered feet twitching back and forth. 

“Keep sitting out here in the cold, you’ll be the next one to be sick, JB,” Yoongi, the soft hearted male stuffed his pale hands into the pocket of his coat when the wind blew pass the duo. He watched the obvious shiver run down Jaebeom’s body, but the younger quickly ignored the bitter feeling sliding down his spine as he scarfed down the food, “You haven’t been home in a couple of days. Where have you been sleeping?”

Jaebeom patted the bench and pointed at the bag near the leg of the bench, his mouth still filled with the ramen that still had the slightest crunch to it. Yoongi wanted to roll his eyes, he wanted to tell the younger that the decisions he was making wasn’t going to land him a good profession. _But who was Yoongi anyway_? Some random guy that stays in his studio, writing random pieces for other music kids for the simple fact he needed to pay for college. 

“This isn’t you. I went pass there earlier this week, and they cut off your power. Next it’ll be your water. You need to go back home. Be a responsible adult. Your mom wouldn’t be happy if she seen her son living off the streets with small income from these little performances,” Jaebeom continued to munch on his last meal, nodding his head to make sure Yoongi knew he was only paying attention to him halfway. 

He knew his mother wouldn’t be happy if she seen her son right now. Wearing baggy clothes without much class, unkept hair that started to grow pass his shoulder and his bangs started to cover the two beauty marks on his eyelid. The only prized possession that he carried around with him is the pair of sunglasses kept on his nose and the small ring on his pinky. The sunglasses belonging to his mother, and the ring from his father. _But he was making it, right?_ Just with a little more stubble than others and paler skin than usual. 

“You aren’t listening to me, are you?”

“Yoongi, we’ve had this argument almost every time you come and visit me,” Jaebeom finally answered him with something Yoongi wasn’t expecting, but he got a response nonetheless, “This is all I have to offer. My dance skills. I’m not like you. My academics didn’t get me anywhere in life but to a fucking mental institution for these fucking stupid depressive episodes. You think I want to live out here? Because I obviously don’t.”

“I didn’t come out here to argue with you,” Yoongi simply stated, removing the bag from his shoulders. He took out two takeout containers before shoving them in Jaebeom’s direction. Right as Jaebeom opened his mouth, “Don’t say shit. Take the food. I know you won’t eat for the rest of this week because of bills, but Namjoon’s worried sick about you. He can’t sleep at sometimes knowing you’re out here by yourself. Just to put his heart at ease, take the food, and for the love of god, please come over and shower. He’s going to lose his shits if you don’t come and visit.”

Jaebeom placed down his own takeout counter, grabbing the white styrofoam with both of his hands. The home cooking traveling through his nose as he hummed lightly. He knew he shouldn’t talk to Yoongi the way he did because the smaller knew what was best, been kicking around the life of many struggles for a bit longer than Jaebeom, but sometimes he didn’t know. He didn’t know what it was like not to be as gifted as the rest of his friends, the only thing he thought he had was being a dancer. Breakdancing on ripped cardboard boxes for eight hours straight. Earning a little over his rent every three days or so. _It all depended on his performance_. 

“Take care of yourself,” Yoongi snatched the hat from Jaebeom’s head, ruffling the unkept black hair and pushing the sunglasses further on his face, “and give up the sunglasses for the winter. People think you look like a dick.”

Jaebeom smiled lightly, pushing away at the affection and glancing down at the somewhat antique watch in hopes that he wouldn’t have to self clock in. His heart reeking with exhaustion as he worked his way through another couple of hours of freestyle and coins being placed in this tin can that became so close to him. 

_Essay after essay after essay_ , how he forgot that he had another essay due by the end of this week. It’s not like he wasn’t calculating numbers all morning, to only find out that his calculations were imperfect, and he had to travel through six hours worth of random numbers to figure out his mistake. It wasn’t like he was a foot away from having gray strands peeking from his scalp. He was perfectly fine. _Everything was peachy_. _Just a beautiful life as a college student._

_Jinyoung_ sighed underneath his breath, pulling the hood over his head and traveling down the sidewalk with his head hanging low. He could feel throbbing in his eyes, the frames sitting on his face making his eyes pulsate out in agony. He rubbed and rubbed at the pain, making his head ache more than normal. He hadn’t slept in two days, disregarding the thirty minute nap he took during three of his lectures. 

Jinyoung dragged himself from his treading to hear a small radio playing and a few people crowded around an act. He was used to seeing people perform on the sidewalks, random art kids trying to make their big break in the world. He shook his head, chuckling lightly at the thought of those people having the biggest dreams. _Bigger than kids_. However, there was something different about this male as Jinyoung peeked over a male’s shoulders, glancing down to see the man moving his body languidly but quickly. Spinning on his head before flipping himself on his feet with little to no effort. Jinyoung quirked his brows, becoming slowly interested in the dance as well as the people placing notes in a tin can near the curb. 

Jinyoung stood there, counting the notes aimlessly in his pockets while he watched the male go back to his dance for many minutes, sweat starting to build on his neck and forehead. The large group that stood around him started to disperse as the sun begin to follow its tracks in setting behind the city buildings. Jinyoung became the only male left standing amongst the group, staring wide eye at the dancer. He was enticingly beautiful. Rugged, ragdoll-ish, baggy, but _beautiful in his own way_. His soft features covered by a five o’clock shadow, large brown eyes starting to sparkle by the sunset, and black hair starting to stick to his forehead. 

“That was, _uh_ , really, really good,” Jinyoung directed his head towards the ground, initiating towards his dancing from earlier. 

“Thanks,” the stranger deadpanned softly, a crooked smile curving its way to his lips softly, “Glad you enjoyed it.”

“Here,” Jinyoung almost forget about the notes he counted in his pocket, a couple thousand won plus the other notes in his other pocket. This was basically pocket change to him from his last internship, needing some to get himself some coffee for a busy morning or late night snacking, “You deserve it.”

The man’s face begin to glow, the grin now formatting into a large smile as his eyes crinkled in small crescents as he choked back a loud laugh. Jinyoung watched the taller male swallow something down before bowing multiple times and thanking him. _Humble_ , Jinyoung thought momentarily, watching him gather his things in a haste. 

“Are you here everyday?” 

“Yeah, from dawn and dusk. Sometimes, I’m do small gigs around town, but that’s on occasions. Most of the time, you’ll see me here though,” The man brushed off his pockets before tightening his straps with a wild grin, “I don’t know how many more times I can thank you. I usually-“

“Good talent deserves to be recognized. Enjoy your night,” Jinyoung waved at the male, earning an enthusiastic smile and a small wave. 

Something about the dancer made Jinyoung’s steps stuttered lightly. Jinyoung could tell there was something in his eyes that made his heart fill with much emotion. The way his smile grew at the sight of people standing around him, watching him enjoy what he was doing. The slight glance at the tin can near the flatten cardboard before shaking his head and focusing at the task at hand. _He was a strange case_ , a case that made Jinyoung’s lonely heart flip wildly in his chest in curiosity. He bellowed out a frustrated sigh, not catching the male’s name before walking off. He was lucky enough to know that this was an important route him to get back his apartment. 

He glanced at the plaque against the door, his smeared reflection looking back at him when he reached his home. He could see the droopiness in his eyes, hair no longer holding it preferred style from the morning when he left his apartment. Sliding his keys in, his nose was instantly hit with spices and burning pans. He peeked his head around to see his two roommates, conversing quietly over supposed dinner. Youngjae chuckling lightly while Jackson pressed a kiss on the curve of his neck. 

“Junior, we didn’t hear you come in,” Jackson jokingly stated, watching the younger close the door and shrugging off his peacoat, “You look surprisingly bright and well. Besides the bags underneath eyes that match the color of your shoes.”

“He looks good for having a horrible morning filled with yelling, and loud tapping against a calculator.”

“Met a street performer today,” Jinyoung ignored the backhanded compliments with a smile, shrugging the hoodie off and rubbing his arms for warmth. 

“You’ve never been fond of those artsy kids anyways, right? Always told me and jackson that they should’ve just listened to their parents and went into a more realistic majors,” Youngjae explaining, going back to stirring whatever was in the pot sitting on the stove.

“Something about him seemed a little different. Like he wasn’t an artsy kid following his dreams. He was doing it for something else. I wouldn’t know even I tried to pry,” Jinyoung shrugged off the curiosity still bubbling in the bottom of his stomach, “I gave him all of the money I had on me.”

“ _Woah_ , Park Jinyoung would never give his money to some artsy dance kid. Let alone all of the loose money he carries on him. What’s so different about him, Jinyoungie?”

“As if I know. You’re questioning a guy who’s only got four hours of sleep in the past five days days. I’m going to sleep, I’ll wake up in a couple of hours to eat.”

“Dinner will be in tuberware on the counter when you wake up, love,” Jinyoung smiled lightly before bidding the couple with a small goodnight farewell, retreating to his bedroom to wash away the day’s misery and drown in his thoughts about the street performer. 

Jaebeom was already engulfed in a tightened, warm embrace from the taller as he rested his chin on the top of Jaebeom’s head. Jaebeom could only inhale the heady masculine smell that sometimes lingered on Namjoon’s clothes. The sheer smell of coconut also lingered around Namjoon, but he knew that was more Yoongi’s shampoo since he knows the elder since high school. Sharing a room with him during summer camp of their earlier years, knowing that fruity smells were always Yoongi’s guilty pleasures. Along with holding hands and painting. 

“I’m surprised you don’t smell like you haven’t showered in four days. Is your power back on in your apartment?” Namjoon pulled away, ( _finally, so Jaebeom could breathe his own oxygen_ ), gazing down at the smaller with a worried grin.

“I just paid the bill including the late fee, so they’ll be back on in a few hours or so,” Jaebeom could see the smile creasing Namjoon’s face as he happily sighed and pulling Jaebeom through the threshold of the apartment. He seen Yoongi standing with his arms carrying a familiar ball of gray fur, oversized silk button up hanging off his shoulders before shrugging with a small smile. 

“I see you’ve shaved too,” Yoongi muttered loud enough for Jaebeom to here as he watched the pet owner take the fur into his own arms. Tears starting to fill his eyes as he mouthed a _‘thank you’_ towards Yoongi,”and I’m pretty sure that’s cologne I smell. And a trim to the hair. A couple extra notes?” Yoongi hummed, starting to fish through the fridge for something. 

Jaebeom explained how he landed a somewhat big gig with a younger friend of his, Yugyeom, and his boyfriend, Jungkook. Yugyeom barely told him details, just told him to show up in his best black clothes and black cap, and be ready to dance. Jaebeom ended up dancing for eighteen hours straight, three breaks at max before filming a dance video that went pretty popular on the internet. He only thanked Yugyeom repeatedly, not knowing how to repay him for scoring such an important gig. Even though the younger just shrugged off his humble motives, Jaebeom felt the tears brimming in his eyes when he went to sleep that night. The smile never ceased its existence as he was able to splurge on himself for the first time in months. months of living tin can check to tin can check. 

“I can only thank you so much for taking care of her while I’m gone,” Jaebeom watched the small cat jump from his arms as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his loose fitted pants, feeling them droop off of his small waist. His worn out belt no longer fitting his ever changing size. 

“We told you it wouldn’t be much of a problem. I’m glad you’re picking up bigger gigs. You’re starting to have your old man worried about your safety,” Namjoon chuckled, sitting on top of the counter while earning a squinted look from his significant other, “I’m worried about you too. You go days without eating or sleeping. Just dancing your little heart away for spare change for the next month. We know it’s been hard since you had to move out here by yourself-“

“I’m doing better,” Jaebeom’s voice barely above a whisper as he lifted his sweater, showing that scars starting to fade lightly even though there was some semi-fresh ones that made Jaebeom’s skin a flushed pink, “The fresher ones are a week old. I,” Jaebeom inhaled when he seen the sharper eyes of Yoongi being directed towards him, “I miss her a lot. I miss my parents too, and I needed to take my mind off of it. I ran out of cigarettes a month ago, and I couldn’t find—just know that I throw away my loose blades. All of my lighters except for my candle lighter are gone. I want to be better, promises.”

“And what about you street dancing?” Yoongi knew there was something more than Jaebeom’s skin being an unhealthy blossoming pink color with dried blood stuck within the scars, “You can’t continue living off that. I mean, the big gigs are different, but Jaebeom, it’s time for a life check,” Namjoon could only nod with a little pout playing against his lips and an arm wrapped around Yoongi. 

The look lingering around his eyes, the parental look that makes his skin crawl and ache weirdly. He gripped at his arms, closing himself into a small embrace before nodding his head. He loved dancing for people. Entertaining them with his moves he thought of off the top of his head in milliseconds. As much as he liked the money dropping into the tin can, he did dance merely because he was never allowed to. His parents wanting him to become a business man. Maybe own a few companies. They didn’t support his dancing dream, or his music dream like Yoongi’s parents or Namjoon’s parents. They weren’t as supportive, just lingering in the shadows until he spoke up about what he wanted from life. Now he must lay down with the consequences from his wants. A thing his parents constantly reminded him everyday as he brushed off the statements like they were nothing. 

“I’ve already had a life check, and it’s to continue doing what I love doing. You’re doing what you love, and you too, Namjoon. Maybe, I won’t do so many street performances. Maybe, I’ll try to put myself out there for more gigs in different places, but Yoongi, dancing means more than anything to me. Dancing is what brought me joy in the darkest parts of me. Way before I met you. It’s like I’ve developed my own form of happiness. I love it. Just don’t make me put it away for a normal life.”

Yoongi didn’t see Jaebeom cry much, only when he had to pick him up from his parents house after they kicked him out two years after high school. When they found out he was off his medications, and he was back to dancing and singing at karaoke bars instead of attending community college classes. Or the time he seen him kneeling in front of toilet after throwing up bad food from his fridge because that was the last thing he could eat before going without a meal for the rest of the month. Jaebeom wasn’t much of a crier, so this really meant the world to him. 

Yoongi exhaled, unwrapping the arm from around his waist before taking a course to get closer to the taller, “Listen to me, JB, you’re my best friend. if you ever did something to yourself that’d you regret. I swear I’d lose it. I know dance means a lot to you, and I won’t ever take it away from you. If you want to continue street performing, please just be cautious. You mean a lot to me, Beomie. More than you know.”

Jaebeom encircled his arms around Yoongi’s neck, hearing the smaller chuckle into his sweater before feeling the tears starting to wet his hair and the sniffle coming from above his head. Jaebeom held on to Yoongi, tears still roaming down his cheeks while he sniffled quietly and hands sprawled out on the midst of his back. Yoongi was the only one who was still there, the only one there from the beginning. He always felt as though he used Yoongi, never appreciating how he took care him whenever he didn’t care about his own health. He couldn’t think about where he would be if Yoongi didn’t pick him up from the train station that day. 

“You’re thinking too hard. Don’t think about if I didn’t come and pick you up from the train station that day. _Okay_?” Yoongi pulled away to look at Jaebeom, seeing his brown eyes filter so much emotion it made his heart ache, Let me make some dinner for you. You’re probably hungry.”

“What about Namjoon?”

“He made dinner for us earlier before you came here.”

“But-“

“Shut up, JB,” Jaebeom could hear the playful chuckle erupt from the kitchen before seeing a hair filled with small ash brown curls peek around the corner with a gummy smile, “You’re eating, and that’s final.”

Jinyoung sat on the train, coffee in one hand and novel in the other as his eyes filtered over the words motionlessly. His lips quirked up sometimes when there was a part within the book that made his skin crawl oddly. He didn’t understand the reasoning behind reading this children’s book, the style of writing being similar to primary school writing. Practically made for children, yet his professor suggested the book for the next report to be due in the next week or so. _Or maybe it was due in next three days?_ Jinyoung couldn’t remember as his eyes continued to read over the words on the light colored paper. 

He felt a presence stand next to him, just above his head before placing down their things and standing next to the seat he was sitting in. Maybe it was odd that he could recognize the smell, but it lingered around his nose for a few moments. Wrapping around him and pulling him in a weird, warm embrace. Pulling his eyes from the novel, Jinyoung met the sight of the street dancer he spoke to only a few weeks ago. He wasn’t wearing such baggy clothes like before, dressed in fitted dark jeans, loose, long sleeve black shirt covered with a jean jacket, and a pair of rugged sneakers. _Must’ve been his dance shoes_ , Jinyoung spoke to mostly himself before filtering his eyes back to the words on the pages. 

His mind tried to analyze the material, understanding the undermining plot and some of the exposition that stuck with him from the first few pages. His mind tried at least, but he couldn’t help but smile oddly at the smell still wrapping around him. The presence making him feel like a giddy teenager after buying his first dirty magazine. Placing the novel in his lap closed, Jinyoung glanced to see that there were headphones stuck into his ears while his fingers drummed against the pole he held on to. The way his fingers elegantly fingered through the beat on the pole made Jinyoung want to hold them. He wanted to trace every line, dip, and scar that covered them while listening to the male talk about nothing in particular. Jinyoung felt almost like a stalker, just staring at him with a small grin covering his lips. 

“You need something?” Jinyoung shook his head, watching the male above his head give him the toothiest grin, eyes barely apparent from behind the red colored sunglasses perched on his nose. 

“Me?” The dancer nodded his head followed by the softest chuckle Jinyoung could ever hear from a man. Jinyoung couldn’t tell if it was his physique since his clothes were on the baggier size, but he didn’t expect the sound come from him, “Oh I just recognized you from the street performances, right?” The male nodded his head before tightening the straps around his shoulders from his bag. 

“I didn’t think you’d remember a person like me. Usually people who give me money think I’m a stranger the next day. Feels odd to personally know someone by face and sheer impression,” His voice fluttered against the air, a slight dialect different from where he’s from as he swallowed down the forming lump in his throat. 

Jinyoung had to pull himself together. He probably looks like an idiot compared to the calm and cool demeanor the dancer was radiating as he continued to lean against the metal bar of the train. His eyes filtered over jinyoung‘s sitting body before chuckling lightly and tossing his gaze towards the wide windows with the display of dusk before their eyes. 

“Going home for the night?” Jinyoung tried to create small talk, knowing Jackson would be miraculously laughing at the top of his lungs. Jinyoung didn’t do small talk. He didn’t do a lot of things, but there was literally something about this guy that made him want to try. 

Jinyoung didn’t have many likes and dislikes when it came to dating. He’s dated within the same spectrum. Men of similar degrees and academics, staying away from people who have unrealistic dreams because his parents always told him if he was friends with unrealistic expectations, then it’d rub right on to him. He didn’t want that, a simple people pleaser when he was younger. The habit sticked to his skin even after he grew pass the stages of believing everything his parents said to him. Which led to him having one night stands with snobby, literature men who believed that the world was filled with black words and light colored paper. 

“Is there something on my face?” the dancer removed the glasses off of his face as Jinyoung was able to get a full up, close glance towards the soft features that formed him. The soft, pretty pink lips. Mysterious brown eyes filled with more than enough constellations embedded in the sky. The smoothed skin with a hint of five o’clock shadow just above his upper lip. The accenting metal pierced through the apple of his right cheek and through his nose. _Pure roughen beauty._

“No, no. It’s just— I was just — just forget it,” Jinyoung exhaled, pushing the frames on his face closer to his nose before listening to the male’s voice once the train come to a halt. Some people got on, some people walked off, but Jinyoung still continued his exploratory gaze on the male. 

“I never got your name.”

“Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung.”

“Jaebeom. Lim Jaebeom,” _Pretty_ , Jinyoung thought to himself before seeing Jaebeom sit down in the now vacant seat and exhaling loudly, “I worked on a gig with a few friends of mine for 16 hours straight.”

“How did you even manage to get on the train?” Jinyoung chuckled, folding his arms over the book in his lap before shooting an amused face at the male that groaned out. 

“Sheer willpower, and the fact that I have a new bed and a kitten waiting for me at home,” Jaebeom pointed happily before hearing another stop rumble through the intercom and the same cycle repeated itself. 

There was something about Jinyoung‘s presence that reminded Jaebeom of the woman he used to love. The sheer grin that would spread across her face out of nerves when he say rather daunting things to catch her attention. To make sure her wondering eyes stayed on his focused ones. He could see Jinyoung filter his movements and outerwear thoroughly, analyzing the smallest actions before shaking his head once Jaebeom continued his story about the gig Yugyeom booked for him a few days ago. Jaebeom felt his fingertips becoming that similar lovey, numbing feeling as he shoved them into the pockets of his jean jacket. 

The train stopped at a familiar stop as Jinyoung heard the male’s voice through the intercom once more. It was his stop which meant his conversation was cut short with Jaebeom. there was a slight pinch in his chest as he gathered his things before sliding his bag over his shoulder. 

“This your stop?” Jinyoung nodded frantically, collecting all of his things with shaking hands since he always got anxious when he could hear the internal clock starting to tick if he’d miss his stop and have to walk a couple of blocks to his apartment, “I don’t live too far from here. Let me help.”

Jaebeom placed his hand at the small of jinyoung’s back, throwing the strap of his bag over his shoulder and leading jinyoung out of the train before the door closed while the train picked up momentum. Jaebeom held out his hands to hold the paper coffee cup and book in Jinyoung‘s hands as he scrambled to carrying everything else in the pockets of his arms. Jinyoung could feel the warming touch finger it’s way towards the apples of his cheeks, despite the somewhat warm weather outside and the hoodie pulled closer to his neck. 

“So do you just dance?” _Small talk is for the people who don’t know how to create conversation because of meaningless questions that linger in their mind_ , Jinyoung reminded himself before glancing over to the slightly taller male with a small grin. 

“Yeah.”

“So no degree, or even in university?” Jaebeom disagreed, but the smile on his face was filled with something Jinyoung couldn’t place his finger on. It looked like contempt. _Happiness_ _, almost_.

Jaebeom continued to see his features filter over his answers. The way his brows scrunched adorably, similar to a small baby. His lower lip pouted out in defeat before tightening the stretch in his lip and patting his cheeks with his free hands. _Reminded him of her_ , Jaebeom thought over before shaking the stringy pieces of his hair. _He had to stop thinking about her_. Life before he came to the big city by himself with a bag slung over his shoulder and the hopeless tears still streaming down his face. 

Jaebeom had been following Jinyoung‘s path until he seen the shorter male halt in his step in front of an apartment building. Jaebeom filtered his eyes over the golden plaque before seeing Jinyoung direct his attention towards the door with his head. Jaebeom could only chuckle, handing back the items that belonged to Jinyoung before shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. 

“We should meet up again,” _Wrong idea, Jinyoung, “_ It was nice talking to you,” _Stupid, Jinyoung_ , “It'd be better if it wasn’t, you know, small talk from the station,” _You’ve dug yourself into a hole, stupid._

Subconscious Jinyoung wanted to step on all of conscious Jinyoung‘s toes and tell him that this guy isn’t someone he wants. Rugged, unpolished, searching for something in the wrong place. Like all of the artsy kids he’s encountered since he’s been in college. yet, there was something about the way Jaebeom lived. The way he smiled brightly at the smallest things. His eyes crinkling, and the two beauty marks disappearing for a moment or two. Or the way his fingers curled into themself when Jinyoung reached out to grab the items from his hands. The brushing of their fingers set something spiraling down his spine before he could gaze up to see Jaebeom’s brown eyes peeking from the top of his sunglasses. 

“Yeah, why not,” Jinyoung exhaled this breath he didn’t think he was holding, placing a hand on his chest and smiling widely at the male. He watched the male pull a pen from the pockets of his jacket, scratching down his phone number before putting the pen away with another smile ceasing over his lips and eyes, “How about this weekend? I’ve booked myself of gigs all week.”

“I—Yes, this weekend is perfect,” Jinyoung actually had a list filled of plans that he had assigned himself to do with his roommates. Going to see a movie at the new movie theater that was built a few weeks ago. Go to their favorite restaurant before stopping by the local ice cream shop to sample all of the flavors since the creamery was opened from dusk to dawn with the same worker. 

Before Jinyoung could continue filtering through the list of activities he had held himself to get into with Jackson and Youngjae, Jaebeom waved a hand in front of his waiting eyes before speaking a few farewells. Jinyoung had this clenching feeling inside of his chest, watching the male walk away with a bounce to step. Head bopping to the song coursing through his headphones as Jinyoung _just watched_. The way one foot went before the other, the way his arms flexed lightly underneath the jean jacket, his hands shoved into the pockets, sunglasses now pushed towards the top of his head where his hat was. 

“Who was that?” The voice behind him caused his heart to practically jump out of his chest, turning around to see Youngjae and Jackson standing at the entrance of their apartment.

“Seems like Mr. Accounting Major might’ve actually fell in love with a broke, artsy kid. I wouldn’t have thought he would.”

Jinyoung shrugged off the statement, engraving the sight of jaebeom’s smile into his mind before tugging himself into the apartment with the impending questions now being aimed at him. He answered them half-heartedly because he didn’t have that many answers and what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them not the slightest.

“Jaebeom, you actually scored a date, and it’s with a college student. I would’ve thought they wouldn’t speak to you because you look like you just crawled out of a dumpster,” Yugyeom stated before ducking his head down to avoid the incoming object in his direction. 

“Give your old man a break. He’s been out of his game for a while. I wonder how manage to meet this guy, anyways?” Yoongi questioned which made jaebeom turn towards the smaller sprawled out on his couch, quietly savoring a bowl filled with popcorn. 

Jaebeom opened his mouth to respond, but whenever he spoke about the impending heartache that was caused by the thought of mere connection between someone, it didn’t seem to end well. His mind thinking of the thoughts of the women he once loved. The way he spoke of her more than once, talked about her more than he should’ve before she disappeared. Before she gave up on everything they had planted into their worlds. Their own relationship that started from the ground and begin to blossom was cut right at the stem. Jaebeom placed those thoughts towards the back of his mind, shaking his head with the convincing smile towards the group. 

If he hadn’t slipped up and told them he wouldn’t be able to meet up for a beer or two, he wouldn’t have to sit and think about the words coming from his lips while they sat with their eyes zeroed on him. Yugyeom holding his boyfriend’s hand while the other sat in his lap, bright eyes waiting for the answer about Jaebeom’s new processing love life. Yoongi and Namjoon’s legs tangled together on his sofa while sharing the bowl of popcorn that they brought. He just needed a moment of silence, a house filled with a bit of peace before he stepped outside and became Jaebeom, the normal man and not JB, the street performer. 

“What time are you leaving?” Jungkook questioned, still holding that sparkly gaze in his eyes as he waited for the elder to speak to him directly, “Will you be back for beers?”

“Kook, baby, you don’t even drink,” Yugyeom muttered close enough to the smaller’s ear, watching the flush color starting to paint his cheeks to match the flustering red color on his head. 

“He’s going out. He probably won’t be back in time for beers with his friends. Let him enjoy his time out, please,” Yoongi interjected, holding a buttery hand up to signal everyone to listen to him.

Clasping his hands together, he allowed the sight of his companions to run over his attire for the night. It was all black, stark against his relatively pale skin, and clung to his body as if it was second skin. Yoongi was the first to respond, something with an underlying meaning before nodding his head with a gum filled smile. Namjoon followed along, saying that it was the first time he’d see the elder wearing clothes that actually fit him. 

It was funny to see himself in anything that wasn’t light colored, baggy, filled with tattered marks. The black made his chest more prominent, brought more attention to the scars littering his arms and bruised hands. Excusing the demeaning thoughts, Jaebeom shook his head before tucking a piece of hair behind his ear and taking one last look at himself. Pushing his red tinted sunglasses to sit on the top of his head, Jaebeom offered a farewell to his companions before shutting the door behind himself. 

He texted Jinyoung telling him about the hole in the wall ramen shop about a few blocks away from his apartment. How he would go there after days and days of dancing on different blocks for hours on end. Devouring warm food that makes him feel fuzzy and content all over. From his pained feet, to his blue and purple knees, all the way to his head that ache from the sun beating above his head. Those thoughts lingered in his mind as he took his time getting to the restaurant. 

After a few minutes of walking with content and head held towards the nightly sky with cold air biting against his exposed cheeks, Jaebeom arrived to the restaurant and saw a sight so unforgettable. There Jinyoung stood, dressed in something so him that it made Jaebeom’s heart flutter and tumble over. He was struck with the feeling all too familiar. A feeling whenever he first laid eyes on her. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Jaebeom waved at the shorter male and was welcomed to a elated smile filled with chubby cheeks. 

“I thought you wouldn’t show,” Jinyoung said the other, watching him strut over with his hands tightened into his fitted black jeans. he couldn’t help the flush starting to cross over his cheeks when the other explained his predicament with a small grin. 

It was different to see the street performer in anything that was earthly colors. Anything that added a bit of warmth to his skin. With the hat removed from his head and sunglasses pushed away from his face, Jinyoung gauged at his familiar soft features. the small metal piercing the roundest part of his cheek, the detailed moles dotting his eyelid, how sharp and focused his eyes were before they curled into a crescent when he smile. His features imprinting themselves in his mind. 

“Y’wanna’ go inside? I know of a perfect spot for us to sit.”

Nodding his head, Jinyoung followed behind the male. Listening him talk to animatedly with the owner as he showed them to a table near a large window. Gazing outside for a moment, Jinyoung could see the moon and it’s aligning stars starting to become covered in a duvet of darken clouds. Aweing at the sight, Jinyoung turned to Jaebeom who twirled a ring in his pointer finger before shrugging his shoulder. A blush painting his cheeks, which undoubtedly made butterflies erupt in Jinyoung‘s stomach. 

Sitting down, their eyes trained over the menus, muttering over what they thought was good and wanted to try. Jaebeom sneaked glances at the other, not being able to help the smile crossing over his face because he could feel that similar affectionate buzz starting to take course over his body. Enjoying the feeling of seeing the male in a looser form, chatting aimlessly about anything that came to mind. 

They decided to share a large bowl of ramen with plenty of sides that would have them full by the end of the night. Learning things about one another that isn’t related to small talk. Jaebeom connecting the dots about Jinyoung being an accounting major with a minor in literature and two roommates he loved dearly. Jinyoung already knowing about the known elder being a street performer, slipping from two years of being a business major to specialize in something he actually enjoys. The couple talking about everything that could discussed. 

Jinyoung didn’t want the night to end. He haven’t smiled this much when he met men, or when they spent time with him. conversations were never deep and personal. Always intellectual, stoic, _hard to crack with a few laughs_. After the owner told them they were closing up and arguing with Jaebeom about the bill, Jinyoung stood from his seat with something weighing in his heart. He wanted to continue talking to the dancer. He wanted to know everything about him. What his friends were like. What he enjoyed to do when he wasn’t dancing. Was his entire body covered in similar bruises that painted his hands. Jinyoung wanted to know everything about the mystery of Lim Jaebeom. 

Stepping outside, the cold wind that smelt of rain hit Jinyoung‘s nose as Jaebeom stood with his fingers tucked deeply into the pockets of his pants. Their eyes trained on everything that wasn’t each other. Jaebeom’s foot tapping. Jinyoung’s rocking. _So childlike_. Before they knew it, rain started to fall on top of their heads. Drenching Jaebeom’s hair and covering his sunglasses of raindrops, he was a sight straight from his fantasies.

“You should be catching the trains-“

“Let’s go back to your apartment. My roommates know I’ll be out late, and,” Jinyoung inhaled deeply, pushing a strands that fell into Jaebeom’s sight before smiling lightly, “I don’t want the night to end with me saying goodbye after a wonderful date.”

“I live about a couple minutes away. We can run, so we won’t get sick from the rain,” There was this gleam on his teeth as he smiled brightly at the younger, intertwining their fingers and tugging him towards the direction of his apartment. 

Breaking out into a run, the couple’s giggles and shouted words floating through the air. Rain soaking their clothes and their shoes. swishing back and forth as it pattered against their heads. It felt overwhelming in such a good way, Jinyoung didn’t know if he was just dreaming, and Jackson would pinch him awake. 

Jogging up the stairs towards Jaebeom’s apartment, Jinyoung was already shedding some of his outerwear before entering the apartment with ease. Jaebeom removed his glasses from the top of his head, shaking the water from his hair. To his luck, his apartment was left empty with a half eaten bowl of popcorn sitting on his dining room table. Slipping off his shoes and socks, he turned around to see Jinyoung doing the same thing. 

“Welcome to my home. Make yourself comfortable,” Jaebeom’s chuckle was raspy, exasperated, but with a hint of something Jinyoung couldn’t place his finger on, “I’m gonna’ get you some fresh clothes. You can use my bathroom to freshen up.”

Seeing Jaebeom shuffle around with a wet shirt and jeans clinging to his skin made Jinyoung swallow back a giggle. Bare feet touching the cool wooden floors before glancing around. _An area filled with Jaebeom_. From the paintings covering the walls, food in containers sitting on the counter, blinds drawn up. If he wasn’t mistaken, he could hear a few meows coming from underneath his sofa. 

“Here’s a change of clothes.The bathroom’s the second door near the window,” Jaebeom added before looking down at his feet. inhaling deeply, Jaebeom turned back to Jinyoung before grinning, “This is Nora. She’s a bit shy. I hope you don’t mind her.”

Jinyoung shook his head before bowing lightly and making his way towards the bathroom. Jaebeom watched his hips have a certain switch to them before glancing down at the nudging at his ankle. Nora’s bright blue eyes glazed over with something unknowing before she nudged his foot again. Stepping out of the drenched jeans and shirt, Jaebeom held his hands up in defeat as the kitten meowed once more, but it was with a much happier tune. 

_It wasn’t far fetched_. He could tell Jinyoung was enjoying his time. He couldn’t deny that with the genuine smile that crossed his chubby features or the gregarious laugh that pierced the air when they sat across from each other at the restaurant. However, the male being at his apartment was a different story. He was glad the power was back on, his heat kicking in for the much colder months, and his fridge stocked for the next month or so. All thanks to the gigs he started picking up. He’d be embarrassed if his guest found out about the struggle he goes through every month to keep himself and his baby afloat. 

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head, Jaebeom stepped towards the bathroom to gather Jinyoung’s clothes. He thought he would place them in the dryer with a few dryer sheets, so they would smell nicer when he got out. The steam left the room once he opened the door. Through the shower curtain, though Jaebeom tried not to stare, Jinyoung’s body was outlined. _Broad shoulders, small waist, accentuated curves that flowed through his entire body_. Shaking his head, he bent down to grab the items before jumping at the sound of a cough. 

“Join me,” Jaebeom’s brows reached his hairline once he heard that, trying to not choke on his response, “You’ll get sick treading around with wet hair and cold feet.”

“I’ll wait-“

“Just come on. We’ll be saving hot water.”

His body moved before his mind could register any of the movement, shredding himself of his last piece of clothing and climbing into the shower. It was clambered space, having to dip his head down just a bit underneath the shower head. Jaebeom could feel the intense gaze at his stomach as he tightened his teeth over his lower lip. His muscles pulled taunt at the fingers trailing over the scars, sometimes pressing into a few of them. 

Shower water hitting against their skin, causing it to turn a bright red before either of them spoke. Jaebeom letting Jinyoung trail his fingers over the scars on his chest and the ones that’s decorated his stomach. His lower lip was settled into a pout, wet lashes lowered to keep his mind focused on the skin. He could see that some were recent. _The cuts, the bruises, the burns_. Other were old. Faded but still present underneath his fingertips. _He wanted to know_. He wanted to hear the story behind each scar. Theones that danced around his shoulders, or the ones that trailed down his back when the elder turned around to rinse some more. Yet, Jinyoung kept quiet, letting the washcloth touch his skin softly. 

Their fingers intertwine when the washcloth touched their skin at the same time, soft chuckles shared before Jinyoung leaned in. He pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth before pressing another one in the same area. The space enclosed between them. Soapy skin slippery against one another as they searched. Lips moving nervously, fingers loosing grip of reality and searching for that feeling of surreal. Jaebeom tasted like something strange, nothing bitter like Jinyoung’s previous flings. He was sweet, delicate, and it felt like bliss on his tongue when it swiped against his teeth. 

“Tell me,” Jinyoung was the first to break away, breathing out the response when Jaebeom’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Will you wait?” His voice was barely above a whisper, “Will you wait until I can tell you?”

Jinyoung nodded without a second thought, knowing he could wait a century for this man. This wasn’t something he felt before, but he was willing until the world ended to be able to fit himself inside of the dancer’s heart. Jinyoung rested his head against Jaebeom’s chest, enjoying the way his warmth showered him when the water started to run cold. 

Jinyoung knew of his surroundings when his eyes pride open to the sound of soft meowing. Sun painting the hard wooden floors, accentuating a few cracks and dry spots amongst it. Reaching to rub at the sleep in his eyes, he caught sight of the most beautiful thing to wake up next to. Nora, Jaebeom’s blue eyed beauty, licking at her human’s nose as he chuckled lightly. His fingers trailing through her fur on her ears. The smiling never ceasing as he petted her until she purred and curled herself into his neck. 

The light covered his features in a glimmer Jinyoung couldn’t help but be enticed by. He didn’t know what was getting into him. Why he felt so attracted to a male that could be deemed as a menace to society? A simple art kid trying to live out a life that didn’t get him anywhere but loose pockets and a growling stomach. Yet, there was more to Jaebeom than some street performer trying to earn money. He lived through something that was so imperative to his life. His scars sharing his story without much words. The lightened bruises, the redder skin around fresh wounds, and darken skin around healing wounds. He was a book that had been tossed around from owner to owner, but still held value that was beyond pocket change from street performing. 

“G’mornig. Nora was a little jealous someone else was in my bed,” Jaebeom’s gravely morning voice sent a tremor down Jinyoung’s spine as he could only simply shrug with a breathless chuckle, “Are you hungry? I was planning on making breakfast soon.”

“I think,” Jinyoung inhaled, closing his eyes momentarily before resting his hand in the broadest part of Jaebeom’s chest, “we could stay here for a while. There’s no need to rush. I don’t have to be anywhere today.”

_Which was a total lie_. Jinyoung’s schedule was packed filled with books he hadn’t finished reading, half written papers, and dirty dishes. And yet, underneath Jaebeom’s soft, crinkled gaze, he forgot about it all. _He forgot about everything that wasn’t Jaebeom_. Seeing the other smile softly, he leaned closer to the warmth with his eyes shut. 

“We should go out later on today. And tomorrow. And the day after that. _And next week. And the next few months. And_ -“

“It’s hard to not fall for you when you subconsciously say very cheesy things. That’a how you win my heart,” Jaebeom whispered, lips dragging against the outer shell of jinyoung’s ear. 

“That means I’m one step closer to wining the most prized possession in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. welcome back to me posting things that are at least a year old but i get self conscious every time i post something :) 
> 
> 2\. working title was thy worlds collide 
> 
> 3\. i thoroughly enjoy writing yoon and beomie’s relationship give us more yoonbeom irl 
> 
> 4\. there’s a person jaebeom refers to a lot as ‘her’. i making an decision if i want to write the background story to that or not. tell me if you guys want it in the comments or in my cc.
> 
> 5\. i usually have a lot to say but maybe i don’t this time, anyways stream got7’s new cb when it drops because iknow i will. 
> 
> twt: subbeehobee   
> cc: wayvdurags


End file.
